


And I Don't Wanna Be Lonely

by ScorpioInk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Massage, Unrequited Crush, friends taking care of friends, referenced injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Jackie hated asking for help, and V hated seeing him in pain, so they came to an arrangement. They were partners, after all.Set before the game, just some short snippets of their friendship with little bits of romance thrown in.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is written prior to any relationship that Jackie has with Misty. I love Jackie and Misty together, but I have always felt like there was more with Jackie and V.

Jackie was limping, V watched as his stride changed the closer they got to her car. Rain must be coming, he only ever limped when it was going to be hot and wet.

“You okay, Jack?”

“Of course, chica, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re limping, again, I think this is the third time this week. What’s goin’ on with your leg?”

“It’s nothin’.”

“Jackie,” V grabbed his wrist, stopping him mid-step, “what’s wrong?”

Jackie shrugged one shoulder, “you know what they say about NC, best doctors in the world, _if_ …”

“You can afford it, yeah, I know. You need a Ripper?”

“A time machine, more like,” Jackie gestured to his hip, “you remember I got shot, yeah? I got the slug out, and they sewed me back up, but leg always bugs me in the wet.”

“They didn’t suggest massage, or physiotherapy or anything?”

“All of the above, for more than I’ll earn before I die.”

“Hmm,” V moved her grip from his wrist to his shoulder, “you got plans for tonight?”

“No, why?”

“Come on, come back to my place, I can help.”

“You can help my hip?”

“Mmhmm. Get in the passenger seat, I’ll drive.”

***

It wasn’t strange to have Jackie over to her place, he was something in the way of a common fixture since she had moved into her place a few weeks ago. At some prompting, he had even left some clothes in her closet.

Jackie got out of the car with a groan, leaning heavily against the frame as he waited for whatever pain he had to pass.

“Buddy,” V watched him with concern, “is it always this bad?”

“No,” Jackie gritted out, “just when there’s a storm coming.”

“Come on. I’ll order pizza, we’ll put the fight on, and I’ll get you fixed up.”

“Don’t see how you can, but I won’t say no to free food.”

Jackie limped to the elevator, leaning heavily against the wall as it went up to V’s floor.

“How many times were you shot?”

“Four.”

“One hit your hip?”

“One in my hip, the others in my gut,” Jackie pointed to the various points across his stomach, “the others healed fine, aside from some issues with spicy food.”

“What did they do to your hip?”

“Plates, pins, you name it.”

“Poor Jackie,” V walked to her door, unlocking it and letting Jackie in, “siddown, give me a second and I’ll get you sorted.”

“Thanks, V.”

It was a testament to how sore Jackie was when he kicked off his boots and immediately sat on the couch, not even bothering to take off his jacket.

V took her jacket off, hanging it up before she headed into the bathroom.

V had paid extra for extended hot water. Jackie had made fun of her when she told him, but she thought it might come in handy now.

V found a clean towel, folding it and putting it on the sink, moving the shampoo and soap so it would be within easy reach. Once she was satisfied, she went into her closet and found Jackie’s clothes, pulling a pair of sweats out and leaving them near the towel.

“What are you doin’, V?”

“Getting my doctor’s office ready,” V called back from the bathroom, “come here.”

“Come on, V, don’t make me stand.”

“Jackie, come _here_ ,” V stuck her head out of the bathroom to make sure he was on his way, “let me help.”

Jackie rolled his eyes but stood, leaving his jacket on the couch as he walked over.

V grabbed her office chair, wheeling it into the shower, “okay, get in the shower, run it hot. You should have like twenty minutes before it gets cold.”

“The chair?”

“So you don’t need to stand. When you’re done put on the sweats and come on out. I’m sure the pressure from your belt isn’t helping.”

V could tell he wasn’t sure, but he nodded as she gave her instructions.

“You get stuck trying to get out, just call me, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sore, not dyin’.”

***

V ordered the pizza while Jackie showered, changing from her jeans into something more comfortable as she waited for him to finish.

Adjusting from nomad life had been a change, but with Jackie by her side, it had been easier. V admired him, he was loyal, kind, and optimistic, all qualities that were hard to find in NC.

He was also stubborn to a fault, so she wasn’t surprised when he heard him struggle with the chair in favor of calling her for help.

V snorted when Jackie came from the bathroom, “does that jewelry come off?”

Jackie looked down at the chains across his chest and the bracelets on his wrist, “not in years.”

“Come sit, food is on its way.”

“Have to admit, hot shower helped.”

“I’m sure it did,” V pulled up the fight on TV, ignoring the announcers discussing the upcoming fight in favor of watching the way Jackie walked.

The limp was better, but still there.

“Stop starin’ at me, V. Makin’ it weird.”

“I’ve seen you topless before, Jackie. We shared a bedroom.”

“I know, but you didn’t _stare at me_.”

“I promise I’m not judging you if it helps.”

“Shut up, V.”

***

Jackie winced as he leaned forward for another slice, keeping one eye on the TV.

“Still sore?”

“Will be for days now,” Jackie answered honestly, the distraction of the screen lowering his shields, “at least two days after the rain stops. Won’t even be able to get on my bike.”

“We’ve been working together for what, four months? Why didn’t you ever mention before?”

“Why would I, you’re not a doctor.”

“Jackie,” V nudged him, “I’m not, but my _dad_ is.”

“What, really?”

“You don’t think nomads have doctors?”

“Well sure, I assumed some clans probably did.”

“Never realized all those times I patched you up that you never needed to see Vik after?”

“Now that you mention it,” Jackie nodded, “guess you’re right.”

“Trust me to help you now?”

“I always trusted you, V.”

“Good, now, hurry up and finish eating that then take off your pants and get on my bed.”

Jackie choked, “excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“V, I, uh, like you, but-“

“Jackie, stop bein’ stupid and do what I say. Don’t make me call Mama Welles.”

“Okay, okay, easy.”

***

V had turned around while Jackie had stripped down to his boxers, stretching out on his stomach at her instruction.

“Can you see the screen still?”

“Yeah.”

V grabbed the bottle of oil from the bathroom, walking over to the bed with it in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“Massage oil,” V climbed over him, kneeling beside him, “just relax, watch the fight, ignore me.”

V warmed the oil between her hands, starting at his shoulders and pressing her thumbs into the muscles across his shoulders.

He was hard as a rock, tense as soon as he felt her hands touch him.

“Relax,” V soothed, “I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re sure?”

“Jackie, come on.”

Jackie grunted, rolling his shoulders slightly but slowly letting his muscles relax.

“There we go,” V kept her voice low, “just relax.”

***

Jackie sucked in a harsh breath as V got to his lower back.

“Sore?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ll be gentle, but it might be worse before it’s better.”

“Okay.”

V quickly found a collection of knots across his lower back, deep and hard like marbles under the skin as she focused on each one with varying pressure until they gave way under her attention, Jackie softening and relaxing deeper into the bed.

“Feels good.”

“Mmhmm,” V focused on his bad hip until the joint felt loose and mobile again, “now, without a doubt you have some knots in your glutes, but I’m going to skip them so you’re not awkward.”

“Glutes?”

“Your ass, Jackie.”

“Oh, yeah, that might be weird.”

“You know you’re not the first man I’ve had in this bed, right? You don’t have anything I haven’t seen. Hell, I’ve seen _you_ naked before.”

“By accident, when I didn’t lock the bathroom door.”

“Still,” V moved down the bed, starting to massage the back of his thigh, “I know what you’re packin’.”

“Don’t remind me.”

V laughed, “Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“It was very impressive.”

“You’ve got to make it weird, don’t you?”

***

Jackie had gone quiet, and V wasn’t sure if he was still awake.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?” Jackie answered immediately, awake then.”

“Rollover.”

“Uh, why?”

“Because you were shot from the front, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So I need to work on the front of you, too.”

Jackie shifted uncomfortably, “you’re sure?”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m…uh…”

“What,” V clued in, “hard?”

Jackie cleared his throat, “I didn’t-“

“It’s normal, Jackie, I’m been pushing blood to your hip. Don’t worry about it, I won’t take it personally. Flip over.”

“Can I get a blanket or something?”

“Sure,” V grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed, holding it up, “there, my eyes are closed, conceal as needed.”

V heard the bed shift, and felt Jackie take the blanket from her hands, “there.”

V opened her eyes, pouring more oil in her hand and moving up the bed, “I’ll start with your arms, give you some time to _settle_ before I move to your legs.”

“Appreciate it,” Jackie was blushing, and V smiled reassuringly as she started to knead one of his shoulders, “what do my arms got to do with my leg?”

“Absolutely nothing,” V shrugged, “but neither did your upper back, I was just trying to make you feel comfortable.”

“You’re good at this.”

“Thanks,” V traced the lines of Jackie’s muscles down his arm, working around the various gold bracelets on his wrist.

“How are you still single, V?”

“I have a nomad mind in the city,” V smiled, “can’t get anyone interested.”

“I don’t get it, you’re beautiful, funny, and you can massage like this…”

“I don’t like being tied down, I’m flighty, and I don’t dress like I’m from NC.”

“That’s why you’re unique, V. None of that chrome shit.”

It was true, V still largely looked like she had when she was born. Brown hair, brown eyes, a few tattoos, sure, but she had avoided changing any of her features with cybernetics.

“I think you’re just going soft on me because I’m giving you the massage of a lifetime.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Jackie agreed.

***

“Alright, I’m moving the blanket, then we’re going to stretch your leg. I promise not to try and get an eyeful.”

“It’s okay, all calm now.”

Jackie’s legs were built like tree trunks and were almost too heavy for her to lift comfortably. V ducked under his knee, propping it up on her shoulder as she very carefully pushed his knee up toward his chest.

“Ow,” Jackie winced.

“I know, I’m sorry,” V massaged the muscle that strained along his hip, “just hang tight, okay?’

“Okay.”

Jackie seemed to have lost interest in the fights, and when V glanced up to his face to make sure that he wasn’t uncomfortable she found his bright blue eyes watching her.

“What’s up?”

“You’re good at this,” Jackie commented, “why didn’t you go into being a Ripper?”

“I didn’t want to,” V kept her attention on Jackie’s leg, “I went through something in the way of a rebellion, I guess. I decided I wanted to be whatever my dad _wasn’t_.”

“Too bad, if you had been my doctor I might have gone back for the rest of treatment.”

V smiled, “if you weren’t so stubborn, and you had done the treatment when they told you to, you might not have needed me now.”

“Nah, I’ll always need you, V. We’re partners.”

“That we are.”

***

“Wait,” Jackie grabbed the blanket, holding it in place, “it’s my left hip that’s bad, why do you need to do anything with my right?”

“Because when you limp you put more pressure on the other leg, why?”

“Do you need to move the blanket?”

“It’s just going to fall off when I start stretching you, anyway.”

Jackie swore under his breath in Spanish.

“I won’t look, Jack. I promise.”

Jackie sighed but let the blanket go, keeping his eyes on V’s face as she moved the blanket out of the way, “why does it happen, anyway?”

“Because as I grip you and push the blood _up_ , it goes to the path of least resistance. In this case, your dick.”

“Fuckin’ embarrassing.”

“Well, I promised I wouldn’t look, but I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Course I don’t, but that doesn’t mean that I want my cock in your way as you’re helpin’ me out.”

“Remember that one gig we had, the cheating husband?”

“Yeah.”

“When we had to spend all that time together staked out in the closet?”

“Yeah…”

“And I ended up sitting in your lap because there wasn’t enough room for both of us to sit on the floor?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Remember how my tits were in your face the entire time?”

“Yep.”

“It’s sort of like that. Bodies are bodies. Don’t feel bad, sometimes shit like this happens.”

***

Eventually, Jackie fell asleep.

V could admit that he was _adorable_ when he was asleep, his normally stern expression softened as he snored quietly.

V considered waking him up for all of about thirty seconds before she decided to cover him with the blanket and let him sleep, curling up next to him on top of the covers.

His furrowed brow had relaxed, and she assumed that most of the pain had been alleviated.

V knew her crush on Jackie was one-sided, and that he only saw her as a friend, but it was nice to have moments like this with someone, if even only for a night.

V sighed, pressing her forehead to the thick muscle of Jackie’s arm, and let herself drift off to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie was disoriented when he woke up, unsure of where he was, but aware that he was in his boxers, in a bed _far_ more comfortable than his, and someone was holding his hand.

Jackie turned to see who it was, smiling when he found V wrapped around his arm, her face pressed against his shoulder, their fingers tangled together.

 _Right_ , Jackie remembered, _the massage_.

Jackie squeezed her fingers affectionately, grinning as she shifted closer to him.

She was beautiful. Jackie had always thought so, but sleep just enhanced her natural beauty, relaxed and comfortable with him. Jackie had always wanted to wake up to a beautiful woman each morning, someone his, and while V wasn’t _his_ , this was a great way to start a day.

“Jaina,” Jackie whispered, “it’s morning.”

“Shut up, Jack, I’m sleeping,” V grumbled.

“You didn’t kick me out last night?”

“Not the first time we’ve shared a bed, Jack. We lived together.”

“Still, wasn’t expecting you to put me up for the night.”

“I wouldn’t wake you up just to kick you out, J, you know that. How’s the leg?”

“Not sure, I haven’t stood up yet. Back hurts a lot less.”

“Good.”

“Can I have my hand back so I can take a leak?”

“No, it’s my pillow.”

“Please?”

“Fine,” V let his hand go, “take it slow, okay? It’s still raining.”

Jackie sat up, carefully setting his feet on the ground and standing.

It hurt, but not half as bad as it was the day before.

“So?”

“Sore, but it was worse yesterday.”

“Hang out here today,” V stretched, her shirt riding up as she arched her back, “we don’t have any jobs, and my shower will be better for you than the one at Mama Welles’ house.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Course not.”

“Thanks, V.”

***

V called her dad while Jackie was in the bathroom, asking for some tips to help the pain.

“I couldn’t really tell you, Val,” her dad’s voice carried through the phone, “sounds like you were on the right track, but without looking him over I couldn’t tell you what’s causing the pain to linger. Sounds like he might have a pin slipping, they do that after a while. It can cause an ache like that.”

“If I brought him by?”

“Who is this guy?”

“My best choom.”

“Just a choom?”

“Yep.”

“By choice?”

“Dad, please.”

“I see,” her dad laughed, “you know they don’t want you back in camp, but I can meet you somewhere tomorrow. Just call me and let me know, okay?”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you, too.”

“Love you too?” Jackie picked up his sweats from the floor, pulling them on, “who was that?”

“My secret husband,” V ordered two coffees from the vending machine, “I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m cheating on you.”

“My heart is broken,” Jackie held his hand over his heart.

“That was my dad.”

“I didn’t know you still spoke to your folks.”

“My mom died a few years ago,” V passed Jackie one of the coffees, “my dad and I haven’t spoken since I left.”

“So why today?”

“I asked about your leg, he said he’d check you out if we meet him tomorrow. Think’s one of the pins might be migrating.”

“Called your dad just for me?”

“Course I did, I wasn’t going to leave you in pain. If we don’t get it fixed, you’ll limp forever.”

“V,” Jackie pat her shoulder as she sat next to him on the couch, “you didn’t need to do that for me.”

“Yeah, but I did.”

“Thanks, choom.”

***

“You’ve got magic hands, V,” Jackie stretched out his leg on the couch, “feels so much better than it usually does.”

“I’ll do it again tonight, hopefully, you’ll feel limber for when dad looks at you.”

“You know I don’t have any eddies to pay your dad, V.”

“He won’t charge you,” V stretched out beside him, resting her head in his lap on his good leg, “he knows you take care of me.”

“We take care of each other.”

V closed her eyes as Jackie stroked her hair while he watched the move he had put on. Her heart tugging painfully in her chest at the sensation.

There hadn’t been many men in her life that had made her feel safe, but Jackie was one of them.

“You hungry?”

“A bit.”

“Should we go out? Get some noodles?”

“You want to go out in the rain, Jack?”

“Maybe you’re right. We could call Vik, have him bring food over, have one of our old card games?”

“Man, we haven’t done that in forever.”

“I’ll get him on the holo.”

***

“Hey kids,” Vik greeted, bags of food in his arm that V rushed to take from him, “here I was wondering if you guys had forgotten about me.”

“Viky,” Jackie greeted from the couch, “I’d stand, but, you know.”

“Yeah, the rain, your leg,” Vik waved him off, “surprised you’re not squirming in pain.”

“Nah, V took care of me last night. Gave me a massage you wouldn’t believe.”

“I was wondering when you two would finally get together.”

V and Jackie froze, glancing at each other.

“You’re…not together?”

“No,” V answered, trying to keep her voice steady, “my dad taught me some massage techniques when I was younger, thought I would help out.”

“Too bad,” Vik sat next to Jackie, “you two would be cute together.”

“So who’s dealing?” Jackie pulled out a deck of cards, changing the subject.

“I’ll deal with dinner, you deal,” V didn’t miss how Vik was watching her, “why didn’t you fix up his leg, Vik?”

“I’ve offered, a million times, but he always says no.”

“I got no money, Vik.”

“We could figure it out.”

“I’m taking him to see my dad tomorrow,” V joined them on the couch.

“Figures,” Vik reached for one of the tacos, “I say I’m going to fix you up, you ignore me. Pretty girl offers to fix you up and you’re all for it.”

***

“Night, Vik,” V hugged him, “thanks for dinner.”

“My pleasure,” Vik kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear, “he likes you, too, kiddo.”

“Viktor,” Jackie shook Vik’s hand, “want to link up later this week, watch the champion fight?’

“You bet,” Vik pulled Jackie in for a hug, whispering something to him just outside of her range of hearing.

Whatever it was shocked Jackie, his eyes widening.

“Night, guys,” Vik gave a wave and headed off, leaving them alone in the apartment.

“How’s the leg?” V said after a minute had passed.

“Bit sore.”

“Well,” V collected herself, “strip and get on the bed.”

***

Jackie _moaned_ , low and loud as V pushed on one of the knots in his back.

“Christ, Jackie,” V laughed, “my neighbours probably think we’re fuckin’ right now.”

“Nah, _jaina_ , this is better than sex.”

“Absolutely fuckin’ not,” V snorted, “or you’ve been having some shitty sex.”

“I thought sex as like pizza, even if it’s bad it’s still sort of good.”

“Hardly,” V stretched over Jackie’s body, reaching for more oil, “I’ve had sex that’s left me shaking in the bed like it was an out of body experience, and I’ve had sex that was over so fast I almost didn’t realize it happened.”

“Ouch,” Jackie chuckled, “no one I know, I hope.”

“Maybe, it was a Valentino when I first came to the city. I wanted to scratch an itch, but damn I was _bored_.”

“Bored?” Jackie crossed his arms under his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Literally. I mean I’ll give him some credit, he at least fingered me for like five minutes, but I think he managed like three thrusts before he pulled out and got off. Shit happens, I get it, but then he _left_.”

“Oh shit,” Jackie snorted, “poor V.”

“You have no idea.”

“I’d never do that to a girl. Your job isn’t finished until she’s screaming your name.”

“Awfully confident there, Jack, considering I’ve never seen you with a girl other than me.”

“Had a serious girlfriend for a while, we broke up just before you moved to NC.”

“Been finding yourself since I arrived?”

“No, just enjoying our time together.”

“I see,” V slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, “lift up, Jack, I just want to bring them down a bit.”

“You just want to see my ass.”

V pulled his boxers down a few inches, “I’m sure it’s a great ass.”

“Damn right, _ow_ , V, shit.”

“Knew you had a knot here,” V pushed her knuckle into the mass, “hang tight, this is going to suck.”

***

“Flip,” V offered Jackie a blanket, closing her eyes as he turned over.

“I’ve had plenty of massages,” Jackie tucked the blanket around himself, “never had this issue before.”

“It’s just my good looks,” V joked, “can I open my eyes?”

“You’re beautiful, V, no doubt. Yeah, go ahead.”

V found Jackie watching her when she opened her eyes, “how’s your back feeling?”

“Good.”

“Where did the shots get you?”

Jackie pushed the blanket around his hips, pointing to the scars across his stomach.

“Damn,” V breathed gently following his fingers with her own, “few inches either way and we wouldn’t have met.”

“I’m right here, _hermosa_.”

“I’m glad for it, _cariño,_ ” V smiled, “the one that hit your hip?”

“Here,” Jackie pushed the blanket further, down, dragging his boxers along with it.

V sucked in a breath, this was a much larger scar, a deep knot, “ow.”

“I dropped like a sack of bricks,” Jackie laughed, “I was runnin’ then I was down.”

“I bet, it looks sore.”

“It is.”

V kissed her fingertips, pressing them to the scar, “there.”

“What do you know,” Jackie whispered, “all better.”

V studied his face in the neon light coming through the window. They had turned the light off, Jackie’s request, to alleviate some of the awkwardness.

Time seemed to stop as his bright blue eyes studied hers.

“If I had known it was going to be that easy,” V kept her voice low, “I would have done it earlier.”

Jackie chuckled, “I _have_ been feeling better in the past two days.”

“Good,” V took a deep breath, “ready to stretch?”

“Absolutely not,” Jackie freed his sore leg from his blanket, “but let’s do it.”

***

“Should go,” Jackie murmured, half asleep, “been takin’ advantage of your hospitality.”

“Don’t be stupid, Jack, you’re staying. I sleep better when you’re here anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, nomad, right? I used to sleep in a camp with fifty other people. I hate sleeping alone.”

“Explains why you were holding my hand when I woke up. Not sure why you were on top of the blankets, though.”

“You were already weirded out with being mostly naked in front of me, I didn’t want to wrap around you in my sleep and freak you out.”

“Weren’t you cold?”

“A bit.”

“Come on,” Jackie pulled the blanket back, “I don’t mind cuddling.”

V slipped under the covers next to him, “shove over, if I’m on this side I can keep your leg warm.”

“V-shaped heating pad.”

“Mmhmm.”

V didn’t touch him but made sure she was close enough that he would be able to feel the heat coming from her.

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“The past few days? I just wanted to let you know they meant a lot to me.”

“Me too.”

Jackie reached for her hand, linking their fingers together, “I spent my entire life hoping for a friend like you, someone I could trust. Wish I had found you sooner, glad I have you now.”

***

“Your dad,” Jackie started as they drove out of the city, “what’s he like?”

“Hard as nails ex-army doctor.”

“When did you see him last?”

“First day we met.”

“Excited?”

V shrugged one shoulder, “sort of. He didn’t support the buyout either, but he wasn’t willing to leave _his_ people.”

“I feel like you’re not saying somethin’.”

“I’m his only living child,” V hit the highway, turning on the headlights as the rain intensified, “sort of thought that _I_ would have been _his_ people. Mama Welles would burn down the Coyote if it helped you. My dad is nothin’ like that.”

“Ah,” Jackie nodded, “that’s what you’ve got me for though, right?”

“Right.”

***

“This place doesn’t look like somewhere a doctor would open a clinic.”

“This is the cleanest motel in the Badlands, but no, it’s not where he works. I’m just not allowed back in the camp.”

“Why?”

“Abandoned the family,” V parked next to an SUV, “so I’m dead to them.”

“That’s some bullshit, V.”

“Welcome to life as a nomad,” V looked up at the rain pouring down over the windshield, “up to running? We’re going to get soaked.”

“No, but I’ll try.”

***

“Val.”

“Hey, dad,” V held the door open for Jackie.

“This must be Jackie?”

“Nice to meet you…”

“They call him Fix,” V introduced, “get it, cause he fixes people?”

“Come on, V, I’m not that slow.”

“You look good, Val.”

“Thanks,” V stayed near Jackie, “I appreciate you meeting with us.”

“You know I’ll help if I can, spent some time cleaning up the room, so you shouldn’t die from infection at least. Why don’t you tell me what’s bugging you, let’s see if we can get it sorted?”

***

“Seems I was right,” Fix pulled his jack from Jackie’s port, “no sign of infection, no issues with the implant, but I can feel one of the screws coming through the skin. I can take care of it, should help. If I’m honest, I think you’ll always limp in the rain, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

Jackie swallowed heavily but nodded.

“Hey,” V sat next to him on the bed, “you’ll be fine, okay?”

“Glad you’re here, _hermosa_.”

“Ah, shit, Jackie, you know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Alright, I’ll need you to get undressed, pants and boxers off at least. I need to clean the site before I start cutting.”

“Dad,” V rolled her eyes, “maybe be a bit more, I don’t know, delicate?”

“Ever known me to be delicate, Val?”

“No.”

“There you go,” Fix went to his bag, pulling various tools out of it, “you can help, as long as your time in NC hasn’t made you squeamish.”

“Nah, V’s a champ.”

“Glad to hear it.”

***

“Alright, Jack,” Fix wheeled his chair over to the side of the make-shift operating bed, “ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jackie swallowed heavily.

“Numbing first,” Fix pulled out the numbing gun, “you shouldn’t feel anything but pressure, but if it starts to hurt you let me know. Once I’ve got the head of the screw exposed it should only take a few minutes.”

“Dad, stop with the descriptions,” V sat next to Jackie, a tray of tools on her lap.

“Just keeping him updated.”

“Yeah, well don’t.”

“You’re testy today.”

“Would you just concentrate on helping Jackie, please?”

Fix rolled his eyes but conceded, “can you feel this, Jack?”

“Nah, skin’s numb.”

“Good, pass me the scalpel, Val.”

***

“And here,” Fix spread the skin, “is the source of all of our problems.”

“That’s it? Shit, thought it would be bigger.”

“Not something a man wants to hear when they’re covered by a paper sheet, V.”

“I wasn’t talking about you,” V rolled her eyes, “relax.”

“You’re sure that you two aren’t together?”

“Dad, seriously? Now?”

“V’s out of my league,” Jackie chuckled.

“Valerie is out of everyone’s league, but I might just be saying that because I’m her dad. Screwdriver.”

“Valerie, huh?”

“Shut up, Jack.”

“Has a nice ring to it.”

“Jackie,” V scowled at him, “I will help my dad cut your leg _right off_.”

“ _Valerie._ ”

“Damnit, dad, look what you did.”

“Don’t know why you wanted to go by V anyway, Valerie is a pretty name.”

“Oh yeah, Valerie the merc, really puts the fear of god into the Maelstrom gang. They’ll be running in terror.”

***

“Alright,” Fix finishing bandaging the wound, “few things, first, you’re numb right now so it doesn’t hurt, _but_ it is going to hurt like a bitch later. I want you off your feet for a few days.”

“Got it.”

“Two, keep someone nearby, just in case you fall. Probably won’t be showering alone while you build your stability back up.”

“Okay.”

“Three, watch for fever. This motel is disgusting, any fever, you’ve got an infection. Head to a Ripper.”

“No problem.”

“Get him home, V. He’s probably only got an hour of numbing left before it hurts,” Fix pulled two dispensers from his bag, “when it gets bad, and it will, these go just above his sciatic nerve in his back. Remember where that is?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Good. Can you help him get dressed, or do you want me to do it?”

“I’ll do it,” V waved her dad off, “go get your shit together.”

“Alright.”

V waited for her dad to head into the bathroom before she reached for Jackie’s boxers, slipping them over his feet and tugging them up to his knees, “can you reach from there?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Great,” V grabbed his pants next, repeating the action, “sit on the edge of the bed, I’ll help with your shoes.”

“Damn, V, I don’t expect you to baby me.”

“I’m not babying you, Jack. I’m following my dad’s instructions.”

“For the first time in your life, might I add.”

“Shut up, dad.”

“Just sayin’.”

“Yeah, well don’t,” V helped Jackie stand, “you lost the right to tell me what to do when you chose the Bakkers over me.”

Fix winced, “Val…”

“Just,” V sighed, “leave it, okay? I appreciate you taking care of Jackie for me, but I’m not interested in a lecture.”

Fix seemed to shrink in on himself, “okay. Call me if you have any problems.”

“I will,” V wrapped Jackie’s arm over her shoulders, “I’ll call you next week, let you know how he’s healing.”

“You could call me too, you know. Just to talk.”

“I’ll think about it,” V stopped in front of the door, “if you, uh, feel up to it. Tell the family I say hi.”

“I will.”

“Bye, dad.”

“See you, Val.”

V was grateful they had a room on the first floor, walking with Jackie to her car and holding the door open for him to carefully fold himself into the passenger seat.

“I didn’t mean to open old wounds, V,” Jackie spoke once they were on their way home.

“Figuratively, or literally?”

Jackie chuckled, “both, I guess.”

“Yeah, well,” V shrugged, “it is what it is, I guess. You need more clothes, so we’ll swing by Mama’s house so you can stay with me for a few days.”

“Shit, V, you don’t need to take care of me.”

“You want me to leave you with Mama? So she can help you shower and baby her son for a few days?”

“Changed my mind, your place would be great.”

“Thought so,” V smiled at him.

“Yeah, well, guess I can listen to you sometimes, _Valerie_.”

“Oh fuck you, Jack.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie groaned as they pulled up to the Coyote, “Mama is going to be all over me.”

“Stay in the car, I’ve got it.”

“You don’t know what she’s like.”

“Of course I do,” V rolled her eyes, “just hang tight, I’ve got it.”

“Go with God, V.”

***

“Alright,” V passed Jackie a bag of his clothes and a container of food, “we’re good to go.”

“How…” Jackie turned to look at the door of the Coyote, “did you get in without Mama?”

“Easy,” V pulled away from the Coyote, “I called Pepe, not Mama. He has a key to her house.”

“Smart lady,” Jackie grit his teeth as they went over a bump.

“Pain meds starting to wear off?”

“Yeah, feels like my leg is on fire.”

“I bet, we’ll be home soon.”

***

Jackie needed her help to walk by the time they arrived home, his arm over her shoulder as they limped to the elevator.

“Hurts worse now than before the surgery.”

“You just had surgery, of course it hurts.”

“You’ve got the meds, right?”

“I’ve got them,” V promised, “let’s get in the apartment, we’ll take your pants off, I’ll give you some meds, you can have a nap.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, V.”

***

“Easy does it,” V carefully pulled his pants down, “there you go.”

“Fuck, V, it hurts so bad.”

“I know, hang on, _mi rey_ ,” V found the syringe that her dad had given her, “I need you to roll on your side, okay? It’s a shot in your back.”

“Okay,” Jackie rolled with a groan, not protesting as she pulled his shirt up and his boxers down.

“Deep breath in,” V waited for his breath, “and out.”

When Jackie released his breath V pressed the needle into his back, dispensing the medication.

“Why does it feel like you’ve got a needle in my ass, V?”

“Just above your ass, actually. I’m numbing a major nerve down the back of your leg.”

“How long until it works?”

“Ten minutes, maybe,” V helped him back onto his back, undoing his boots and pulling them from his feet to take his pants the rest of the way off, “can I get you anything?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Jackie closed his eyes, beads of sweat across his forehead.

“I’ll grab you a towel.”

“No,” Jackie caught her hand as she moved to stand, “can you stay? Until the meds work at least?”

V ignored the way her heart clenched in her chest, “yeah, of course.”

“Thanks, V.”

***

“He’s fine.”

V tried to keep her voice low, Jackie had finally nodded off to an uneasy rest right around when Mama Welles had heard about Jackie from Pepe.

“My boy, _surgery_ , he didn’t tell me he was sick.”

“He wasn’t sick, it was his hip. Turns out he had a screw coming out, we had it removed and now once he’s healed, he should be able to walk a little easier.”

“Mjia, how can we afford it?”

“I had my dad do it,” V sat on her couch, lighting a cigarette, “he didn’t charge.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you didn’t speak with him?”

“I don’t,” V took a deep inhale, “but Jackie’s been at my house for two days barely able to walk. What was I supposed to do, Mama? Leave him?”

“I’m so glad he has you, V.”

“I’m glad I have him, too,” V flinched as lightning lit up her window.

“Does he know?”

“About?”

“That you love him, _mija_.”

“No, of course not.”

“I won’t ask you to tell him, that’s not my decision to make,” Mama Welles sounded sad, “but you should. When is he coming home?’

“Dad says he needs to stay with me for a few days, he’ll need help showering. Should be home by the weekend.”

“Do you want me to bring some food by tomorrow? It’s enough that you’ve helped him, you don’t need to feed him, too.”

“I never say no to your cooking, Mama.”

“Alright, I’ll phone you before I come. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Who was that?”

V glanced at the bed, finding Jackie watching her.

“Your mom.”

“She on her way over?”

“No. She’s bringing food tomorrow. How are you feeling?”

“Rough, but it’s okay.”

“Want a drink?”

“Sure.”

V stood, punching the button for a bottle of water from the vending machine, sitting on the bed to pass it to Jackie.

“Mama didn’t even let my long-term girlfriend take care of me when I was sick. You’re something special, V.”

V smiled, “you think?”

“Of course I do.”

“I think you’re pretty special, too.”

**

“How am I meant to take a leak?”

“I’ll help you to the bathroom, you can lean against the wall, I’ll help you back.”

“What, you’re not going to hold it for me?”

“I mean, I can,” V shrugged, “I don’t care.”

“Nah, I don’t think we’re at that stage yet.”

V laughed, helping Jackie up, “I’ll live.”

It was awkward, the two of them trying to fit in her small bathroom, but she managed to get him in and excuse herself while Jackie did what he needed to.

V waited until she heard the tap water running until she let herself back into the bathroom, leaning against the sink to brush her teeth next to Jackie.

“I’ll owe you dinner after this,” Jackie looked at her in the mirror.

“I’ll take you up on dinner, sure.”

“Maybe dinner _and_ dancing.”

“We could do that, too.”

“You dress up all nice, I’ll take you out for a night on the town.”

“Sounds like a date,” V kept her eyes away from Jackie’s.

“Sort of does, yeah.”

“Come on, big guy,” V rinsed out her mouth, “let’s get you to bed.”

“What, no massage?”

“Something a little different,” V helped Jackie to the bed, “on your back, give me a few minutes to get changed and I’ll be right back.”

V grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top from her closet, slipping into the bathroom to change, taking a moment to consider her shower as she changed.

Tomorrow was going to be challenging.

***

“Okay,” V climbed over Jackie as she got in bed, “roll on your side for me, face me.”

Jackie did with a wince, “that hurts.”

“I know,” V shifted closer, “I’m going to move you, and it’s going to burn, just trust me, okay?”

“Yeah.”

V pressed their bodies together, face to face, and lifted his bad leg, sliding one of her legs between his thighs.

“Shit.”

“I know, just hold on, it’s holding your leg level, like when you stand. Give the pain a second to pass.”

Jackie grit his jaw, taking shallow breaths as he waited for the burn to stop.

“You’re okay,” V soothed, “deep breath, it’ll pass.”

“Your leg is going to go numb.”

“Eventually,” V agreed, “I’ll switch to a pillow in a bit.”

“What now?”

V reached her arm around him, lifting his shirt, and started to knead his lower back.

Jackie moaned, his arm wrapping around her back, a mirror to her pose, “that feels amazing.”

“Mmhmm,” V closed her eyes, focusing on the knots under her fingers.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you this close, V.”

“No, probably not.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re high on meds.”

“Take the compliment, V.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

***

“V,” Jackie as whispering her name urgently, “V, help.”

“Jack?’ V forced her eyes open, “what is it?”

“My leg is on _fire_.”

“Okay,” V sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “I’ll get the meds, hang on.”

Jackie let out a pained groan, “please.”

V was careful not to jostle Jackie as she found her jacket, grabbing the meds from her pocket, “can you roll on your side?”

Jackie shook his head, “not without help.”

“Alright, together.”

V helped him, wincing at Jackie’s pained shout as he turned.

“Deep breath, Jack.”

Jackie’s breath shook as he struggled to fill his lungs past the pain, and V decided to push ahead, sinking the needle into his back.

“ _Shit_ , V.”

“I know,” V soothed, “hold on, it'll be gone soon.”

“Yeah, in ten minutes.”

V helped him back onto his back when the meds had dispensed, holding one of his hands.

“Should have left it,” Jackie grit out, “hurt less before.”

“My dad is a complete asshole,” V brushed his hair from his face, “but he’s a good doctor. You’ll feel better in a few days.”

Jackie pressed his face against the palm of her hand, reaching to hold her wrist and keep it still, speaking softly under his breath in Spanish.

“I didn’t hear that.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jackie mumbled against her hand, “just distracting myself.”

“Where are you going to take me to dinner?”

“What?”

“You want a distraction,” V squeezed his fingers, “tell me about our date.”

“Maybe I’ll cook for you,” Jackie’s eyes were screwed shut.

“Jackie Welles can cook?”

“Course I can cook, you’ve met my mama.”

“Alright, so I dress pretty, come over to your house,” V painted the picture, “you’re going to cook for me, hopefully I don’t get sick.”

“You insult me, _hermosa_ , I wouldn’t make you sick.”

“We eat and then?”

“Lizzies,” Jackie tensed as a wave of pain washed over him, “to dance.”

“Lizzies, interesting choice.”

“What’s wrong with Lizzies?”

“Nothing, you going to buy me a BD after?”

“You make this pain stop and I’ll do whatever you want.”

V brushed her thumb over the cybernetics on Jackie’s cheekbone, “in that case, I want one of your guns.”

“No way, I have limits.”

“If I’m dressing pretty, what are you wearing?”

“I always look good, V.”

“You do,” V agreed, “that’s true, _but_ , you do look pretty fly in that old Valentinos shirt.”

“Bad boys do it for you, V?”

“I think it’s the man more than the shirt, but it doesn’t hurt.”

Jackie laughed, “whatever you want, V.”

“A laugh,” V brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles, “feeling better?”

“A little, maybe.”

“Good.”

***

“Thanks for waking up and helping me.”

“No problem,” V yawned as she settled beside him again.

“Dinner, dancing, Valentinos shirt, anything else you want?”

V was proud that she didn’t wince.

“I just like spending time with you, Jackie.”

“Come here,” Jackie tugged her, pulling V to rest on his chest, kissing her forehead.

V wrapped her arm over his stomach, playing with one of his necklaces.

“You okay, V? You’ve gone quiet.”

“I’m here with you,” V kept her eyes on his jewelry, the large gold cross in her hand, “how could I be any better?”

***

“You’re going to _what?”_

“I’m not going to look, Jack, I’ll keep my back to you, but dad said you shouldn’t shower alone.”

“I’ll be _naked_.”

“I’ve seen cocks _before_ ,” V crossed her arms over her chest, “and I just gave you a shot that makes your leg numb, I’m not leaving you in there.”

“V, come on.”

“Don’t make me call your mom, because I absolutely will.”

“Fuck,” Jackie glared, “ _fine_.”

“Want me to call Vik?” V tried for a compromise.

“No,” Jackie scowled as he took off his shirt, “I want to shower alone.”

“You had surgery yesterday, Jack.”

“Come on, nurse. Let’s get this over with.”

***

V had kept her word, and kept her back to Jackie as he showered.

“You never told me how you got more meds.”

“Hm?”

“Your dad, he only gave you two, right?”

“Yeah, I went to Vik’s this morning and got more before you woke up.”

“You did?”

“Yep. He’s going to swing by tomorrow, check the wound.”

“How much did that cost?”

“He didn’t charge, said he wanted to help.”

“Guess Vik needs to come on our date, V.”

“Sort of ruins the date when you bring a third wheel, Jack. Not very romantic.”

“You’re right. I’ll have to take Vik on a date of his own.”

V snorted, “okay.”

“Can you pass me a towel?”

V made a show of covering her eyes, handing the towel around the wall for Jackie to grab.

“Thank you.”

“Need me to dry you off?”

“Fuck off, V.”

***

“My boy.”

Mama Welles had all but exploded into the apartment, immediately fussing over Jackie as he relaxed on the couch.

“I’m fine, mama, relax.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No, no,” Jackie pat her hand, “V is taking care of me. It got bad last night, but she patched me right up.”

“V, _mija_ , thank you.”

“You know I’d do anything for Jack,” V started serving lunch, “aside from being a bit stubborn, he’s not a bad patient.”

“Hey, V, make sure you put-“

“Extra cheese, I know,” V rolled her eyes, “extra cheese, extra salsa, no jalapenos.”

“How do you remember that?”

“You’re my best choom, course I remember.”

“How do I take my coffee?”

“Triple cream, triple sugar, it’s disgusting.”

“My…pizza?”

“You like anything, but anything with sausage is your favorite.”

“Fuck, V,” Jackie chuckled, “what else do you know about me?”

“V is your _alma gemela_ , Jackie, of course she knows,” Mama Welles sat next to him, “now, let’s eat.”

***

The pain was starting to get bad, but Jackie let V sleep for now.

She had fallen asleep with her face against his chest, her hand holding his necklace like he might run. Jackie was surrounded by her, her leg over his good leg, her hand on his stomach holding his necklace, the smell of her shampoo and soap all around him.

Jackie found that he didn’t mind it, if anything it was comforting.

Mama Welles had said she was his _alma gemela_ , his soul mate.

Jackie found himself considering the idea more and more recently. Her kindness, loyalty, friendship, it all went so much further than he had ever had before.

V shifted in her sleep, kissing the skin of his chest and wrapping her arm firmly over his stomach.

It hurt, but he didn’t move her. He would endure for as long as he could.

Jackie pushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, taking a better look at the way her eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed.

He wondered what she was dreaming about, if it was him.

He suddenly hoped it was.

V smiled, just a brief curve of her lips before her face relaxed again. Her lips were beautiful, full, and soft. Jackie wished he could just lean forward, capture her lips with his, put a name to the feelings he’d been confronting for the past few days.

V shifted, just barely knocking his sore leg, a groan ripping from his throat before he could contain it.

“Jack?” V’s eyes opened, and she turned her face to look at him, “is it hurting?”

“A bit.”

“I’ll go get the meds.”

“Thank you, _mi corazón.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters!

“Well, kid,” Vik pat Jackie’s shoulder, “I know it might ache, but I couldn’t have done a better job myself. Once this damn rain stops, you’ll probably feel better than ever.”

“It’s so bad at night,” Jackie pulled his sweats back up over his bandage, “I keep waking up V to give me meds. She must be exhausted; it’s been three days.”

“She doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Of course she doesn’t, she’s _V_.”

“I’ve got ask while it’s just you and me,” Vik helped Jackie to the couch, sitting beside him, “what are you two?”

“Friends.”

“Jack, come on.”

Jackie sighed, “you know she likes to cuddle in her sleep? Curls right around me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and Mama loves her.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And she called her dad, that she _hates_ , to help me out.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.”

“I’m crazy about her, Vik.”

“Have you told her?”

“Nah,” Jackie rubbed the stubble on his chin, “sometimes she looks at me and I think she’s into me, and sometimes she looks at me like that and _punches_ me.”

“Jack,” Vik pulled his glasses down his nose to look at him, “V, _our_ V, who is generally private and independent, opened her house to you. She reconnected with her family that abandoned her. She has woken up with you every night for three days when she could be out there working. You _think_ she might be into you?”

“She’s a good friend.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You wound me, Viktor.”

“Not yet, but if you don’t get your head out of your ass and tell V how you feel, I might.”

***

“What are my boys up to?” V called when she got back home, bags of food, drinks, and more clothes for Jackie over her arms.

“Shit, V, you should have called me when you pulled up, I would have come down and helped you,” Vik rushed to the door, taking some of the bags from her.

“Vik, the second you left Jackie he would have tried for a shower alone.”

“True,” Jackie called from the couch.

Vik chuckled, “you two are like an old married couple.”

“V Welles,” V hummed under her breath as she started putting away the shopping.

“Nice ring to it,” Vik shot Jackie a look.

“Wouldn’t it be Valerie Welles?”

“Valerie?”

“Damnit, Jack,” V sighed, “don’t give away all my secrets.”

“Come on, Vik’s like our dad.”

“Better dad than mine, that’s for sure. He called when I was out, wanted to know how you were healing. I told him I had Vik coming over to check and he flipped his lid.”

“Why?”

“Because he was the Ripper that worked on you, he wanted to check.”

“He could have come to the city…”

“I don’t want him knowing where I live. Vik is just as good, better if you consider that he didn’t abandon us when we needed him.”

Vik stopped unpacking the groceries, walking over to V and pulling her into a hug, “can’t say it’s the best review I’ve ever had, but I love you, too.”

V felt herself sag against Vik, the past few days had been exhausting.

“When was the last time you had a break?” Vik asked softly, “a shower, a nap?”

“Few days.”

“Go, take care of yourself. I’ll watch Jack and put everything away.”

“You don’t-“

“V,” Vik kissed her forehead, “do what your dad tells you.”

“Thanks, Vik.”

***

V leaned against the wall of the shower, closing her eyes as the warm water ran over her back. She loved taking care of Jackie, but she was officially out of steam.

Her dad was a piece of shit, and only three conversations into their reunion and she was ready to never speak to him again.

Jackie was still in insane amounts of pain, and she couldn’t remember sleeping more than three hours in the past three days.

He kept calling her all these different terms of endearment, too. Her translator picked up most of them, but she couldn’t piece together _why_ it suddenly happened. How had she gone from V to _beautiful_?

Her “crush” was so out of control she could barely breathe and sleeping next to him each night wasn’t helping anything. It was worse when she would be _just awake_ enough to feel the way he ran his fingers through her hair or squeezed her fingers.

“Damn you, Jackie Welles,” V sighed, washing the shampoo from her hair.

***

“Feeling better?”

“Cleaner, at least,” V walked over to her hamper, tossing her old clothes inside of it, “feel like I could fall asleep standing.”

“Take a nap.”

“Don’t you have patients?”

Vik checked the time, “I have an hour and a half before my next appointment. Crash, I’ll wake you up before I go.”

“Preem,” V fell onto the bed, wincing when the smell of Jackie’s cologne filled her nose, “thanks, Vik.”

“You know, I’m not two. I can take care of myself.”

“Shut up, Jackie,” V mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her pillow, “you fell trying to take a piss this morning.”

“You were asleep.”

“I _was_ until a huge beast of a man fell on me.”

“Go to sleep, V.”

***

“You keep staring at her like that,” Vik whispered, “and tell me that you don’t want to tell her what’s going on?”

“I’m not staring.”

“Who’s winning the fight right now?”

Jackie winced, he hadn’t noticed the fight had started, “Hernandez?”

“TV’s off, Jack.”

“Say I tell her,” Jackie whispered back, “and I fuck it up. What then?”

“Then you go back to being friends, you know like adults do.”

“I’m not friends with any of my exes, Vik.”

“That’s because they cheated on you, V wouldn’t do that.”

“If you were me, what would you do?”

“Tell her,” Vik turned on the TV, “love her.”

“If she says no?”

“I’d bet my clinic she wouldn’t.”

“You’re that sure?”

“Yep,” Vik kicked his feet up on the coffee table, “and I’m generally right about these sorts of things. I was right about you, wasn’t I?”

“Shit.”

“Good luck, kid.”

***

“Let her sleep,” Jackie waved Vik off when it was time for him to leave, “I’ll be good.”

“Jack…”

“I promise.”

“At least let me help you to the bed, okay? Just in case she sleeps right through.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jackie wrapped his arm over Vik’s shoulder, limping with him to the bed.

Jackie sent as gently as he could, wincing as V started to stir.

“Jack?”

“Go back to sleep, V.”

“’kay,” V rolled to face him, her hand reaching across the bed until it made contact with this leg.

“If you don’t tell her,” Vik whispered, “I will.”

“I get it.”

“I’ll let myself out. Be good, Jack.”

“I will.”

Jackie managed to move so he was next to V, stretched out beside her.

V immediately wrapped around him, her face against his shoulder.

It was still early, not even dinner time yet, but Jackie was content to wait and watch her sleep. She had taken care of him for three days, now it was his turn to take care of her.

***

V shifted as she stirred, and it took a minute for her to realize she was half-sprawled over Jackie’s chest.

“Shit,” V tried to pull away, stopped by Jackie’s firm grip across her back.

“S’fine,” Jackie murmured, “I like holding you.”

V glanced up, finding Jackie awake and watching her, “hey.”

“Hey.”

“Have I been out long?”

“About four hours.”

“Vik?”

“Helped me to the bed and then he needed to delta, had a patient.”

“You must be hungry.”

“Getting that way, yeah.”

“I’ll get us dinner.”

“In a minute,” Jackie held her in place, “I’m enjoying myself.”

“What are you doing, Jack?”

“Holding a beautiful woman, my best friend, the most generous and loving woman I know.”

“Jack,” V reached for his chin, brushing her thumb over the stubble growing there, “what aren’t you saying?”

“Figuring some shit out, realizing some truths, not sure yet.”

“Will you let me know when you do?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” V stretched, kissing his cheek, “I love you holding me, too, but if I don’t eat soon I’m going to be grumpy.”

“What are we having?”

“Mama Welles gave me some chili when I went by?”

“Careful, V, you talk like that I might fall in love with you.”

“I stopped and picked up garlic bread on the way home.”

“Marry me.”

***

“Look who it is up and around.”

“Yeah, once the rain stopped I felt worlds better.”

“Where’s V?” Vik pushed his chair back from the desk.

“Parking the car.”

“Did you tell her?”

“No,” Jackie shook his head, “never came up.”

“Bullshit.”

The door opened and Jackie turned to Vik, panicked, “please don’t say anything.”

“Hey,” V called as she jogged down the steps, “do you have time to give Jackie his discharge papers? If I need to call my dad again I might hunt down the Bakkers just to shoot him.”

“No problem, hop up, kiddo.”

V leaned against Vik’s desk as Jackie sat through his check-up, feeling a sense of relief that Jackie seemed to have gotten through the worst of it.

“Wound is just fine,” Vik said loud enough that V could hear, “how’s the movement?”

“Fine,” Jackie let Vik move his leg in a slow circle, “little tender, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Well, doctor V, I think your patient is ready to be discharged. Good job.”

“Does that mean I need to move back home?”

“No,” V answered, faster than she meant to, “my apartment is your apartment. Stay as long as you want.”

“You must be sick of me by now,” Jackie stood, “probably want some time alone.”

“Hey, you want to ditch me, that’s fine. I’ll hang out with Vik.”

“You’re welcome to watch the fight with me, V,” Vik arched his eyebrow at Jackie just out of her view, “I’m sure we could come up with lots to talk about.”

“Why don’t I take you out to lunch, V? As a thank you for all you did for me.”

“I could eat.”

“Great,” Jackie nodded toward the door, “come on.”

***

V fought the urge to throw up when her phone rang, piercing the dark, safe, cocoon she had made for herself.

“V.”

“Hey,” Jackie’s voice _carried_ in the silence of her apartment, “haven’t heard from you in a few days, _chica_. Ignoring me?”

“No,” V managed to croak, “migraine.”

“Oh, shit,” Jackie’s voice immediately dropped to a whisper, “how long?”

“Think this is day two, maybe three.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have come and help.”

_I’m in love with you, and you don’t know it._

_I don’t want you to see me as weak._

_I don’t trust myself around you when my guard is down._

“I figured you’d be busy.”

“Come on, V. You know I would drop what I was doing to help you. Are you home?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m on my way.”

***

V was so glad she had given Jackie a key the week after he had recovered from his surgery. It had made it easier when he wanted to come and visit, and it meant that she didn’t need to stand when he arrived.

Jackie knew the layout of her apartment well enough that he didn’t turn the lights on as he walked into the apartment, stopping at the couch to take off his jacket and boots before he ventured over to the bed to find her.

“ _Mi corazón,_ ” Jackie whispered as he took her hand, “hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

Jackie squeezed her fingers, heading into the bathroom.

They had developed something in the way of a plan for when V had her migraines during their time living together. Jackie would turn off any source of light or sound and get V either an icepack or heat pack, holding it to the back of her neck until the worst of the pain passed.

It had been nice to finally find someone who didn’t tell her to get on with her life, that it was just a headache. Her migraines had never been _just_ a headache, and today was no different.

V opened her eyes, trying to focus on the room through the static that clouded her vision. She didn’t always go blind during her migraines, but this was a bad one.

“Easy,” Jackie whispered when he returned and found her struggling to focus on him, “I’m here, not going anywhere.”

“It’s bad.”

“I know, I can tell,” Jackie stretched out next to her, brushing her hair from the back of her neck before he pressed the icepack to her skin.

V groaned, holding the front of Jackie’s shirt in a white-knuckled grip as the pain flared at the movement.

“Shhh,” Jackie whispered, “it’ll go soon.”

“Will you stay?”

“’ Course I will.”

***

V hated waking up after a migraine, it was worse than a hangover as her body protested any bit of light, sound, or movement.

“You okay?”

V nodded, hiding her face against Jackie’s chest as a shield against the light that managed to escape between the shutters of her window.

“Better than yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“I was worried about you, _hermosa_ , I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep like that after a migraine.”

“It was one of the ones that makes me go blind,” V mumbled against his skin, “I don’t know if I’ve moved from this bed in days.”

“You need a shower, some food, you’ll feel better. You want me to get the water running for you?”

“In a second, I need a minute for my brain to come back online.”

“No rush,” Jackie kneaded the muscles in her neck, “I cancelled my plans for the day.”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“We take care of each other, V. Don’t worry about it.”

***

V had felt more human after the shower, and Jackie had ordered lunch while she washed the rest of the pain from her body.

“Better?”

“Probably about half the way there,” V tried for a reassuring smile, “it just hit me out of nowhere. I was out shopping, and suddenly I got those flashing lights in the corner of my sight, and I couldn’t see out of my left eye at all by the time I got back to my car. I’m not entirely sure how I had managed to get home.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I was sort of more focused on getting home before I got robbed.”

“But once you were home, you should have called me. You don’t need to spend two days alone and in pain.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“V…” Jackie sighed, swearing under his breath in Spanish, “I’m not leaving you until you’re back to normal.”

“I already told you that you could treat this place like it was yours, that’s why I gave you a key. Stay. I like having you here.”

***

V was mostly back to normal by the time they were getting ready for bed, the only lingering issue was her balance.

Jackie helped her to bed, stripping down to his boxers to join her.

V rolled to face him wishing fiercely that it wouldn’t be weird for her to hold him now that they were both feeling better.

“You look so stressed,” Jackie commented as he looked at her, “headache coming back?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You get this line, right here,” Jackie brushed his thumb between her eyebrows, “when something is bothering you.”

“It’s called a wrinkle.”

“It’s not a wrinkle, it only comes up when you’re worried about something.”

“If you say so.”

“What’s buggin’ you, _hermosa_?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It means beautiful.”

“I know what it means, why are you calling me beautiful?”

“Because you are…beautiful that is…”

“Do you call any of your other friends beautiful?”

Jackie didn’t answer her, but rolled on his side to mirror her pose, “does it bother you?”

“That you think I’m beautiful?”

“That I call you beautiful.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me. I just feel like you’re saying something else, sometimes. _Hermosa, mi corazón_. When did it change from V?”

“I should go-“

“Don’t you dare,” V caught his hand before he could roll away, “just talk to me, Jack.”

Jackie wouldn’t meet her eyes, looking at the wall just behind her head, “I don’t know if we should talk about this.”

“I think we need to.”

“While I was staying here with you, after the surgery. I started to realize…”

“Realize?”

“I might feel a bit more than friends with you.”

“You might,” V tangled their fingers together, “or you do?”

“I do,” Jackie sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I wasn’t going to say anything, but my mama is threatening to tell you, Vik is threatening to tell you…”

“They didn’t,” V reassured him.

“I didn’t want you to feel like you needed to do anything when I know you don’t want to…”

“Excuse me?” V laughed, “don’t want to? Shit, Jack, I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for the last two minutes.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Jackie looked stunned, but leaned in, hovering a breath away from her lips.

V wasn’t as shy, so she closed the distance between them with a soft press of her lips against his.

Jackie’s confidence seemed to grow, and the second kiss was a bit more passionate than the first. A low groan falling from his lips as he reached for her, pulling her body flush with his.

“God, _Jackie_ ,” V moaned.

“Okay?”

“Perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long - I've been working on a million other things!

V couldn’t remember the last time she had a decent make-out session. Years ago probably, back when she was still in the stage of early exploration with her first partners.

Still, none of the partners that she had in recent years could kiss quite like Jackie.

V had pulled his hair from the topknot he always wore, tangling her fingers in his hair to keep him close. He didn’t seem to mind, either, moaning softly against her lips.

“V,” Jackie rolled her onto her back, settling between her legs, “what are we doin’, how far are we takin’ this?”

“We’re kissing,” V wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down so the hard line of his cock pressed against her.

“I know,” Jackie growled, pulling away to look at her face, “are we going to do _more_ than kissing, or do you want to stop here?”

“Do you?”

“I’ve been thinking of this day for months.”

“Oh?”

Jackie blushed, “I don’t think the massage was why I was…you know.”

“Jackie, you’re hard against me right now and you’re blushing? You realize I can feel _exactly_ what you’re packin’, right?”

“Why are you so confident, doesn’t this feel strange to you?”

“No, it feels right.”

“Maybe you should take the lead.”

“Gladly,” V pulled him in for another kiss, encouraging him to roll on his back, pulling away just long enough to tug her shirt over her head and fling it across the room.

“Wait,” Jackie whispered against her lips, “wait, I want to see you.”

V sat up, bracing her hands on his chest and pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, trying to look more confident than she felt.

Jackie’s hands went from the curve of her ass to her waist, to her ribs, his thumbs gently caressing the outside curve of her breasts, “so beautiful.”

“A lot less gold than you have,” V tugged on his necklace, “but I do okay.”

“Can I touch?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jackie cupped her breasts far more tenderly than V had thought possible given his massive stature. His eyes darkened as he took the weight of them into his hands, kneading gently.

“Fuck,” Jackie’s voice was full of admiration, “look at you.”

“Good?”

“Beautiful,” Jackie’s thumbs found her nipples, teasing them into tight peaks, “I had always wondered.”

V rocked her hips, a rough gasp falling from Jackie’s lips as she started a slow grind. V leaned forward again, kissing Jackie’s jaw, down his neck.

“Tell me if I hurt your hip.”

“You tell _me_ if I hurt your head.”

“I will,” V slotted their lips together, tasting him hungrily.

Jackie’s large hands stroked her back, guiding her movements as she rolled her hips to tease her clit with the hard line of his cock. V whined against his lips, it was good, but it wasn’t enough.

“As much as I want you,” Jackie whispered between them, “and for as long as I’ve thought about it, we shouldn’t rush. You’ve been sick for days, V.”

“I’m feeling good right now.”

“I’ll make you feel even better, _hermosa,_ but let’s save the big event for when we’re both at the top of our game.”

V was going to protest, the ache of want in her core begging to be satisfied as Jackie pushed his hips up for more friction.

“Can you cum like this?”

The protest died on her lips, “I don’t know, maybe, if I was feeling better.”

“Need more direct? No problem, let’s take these off.”

V let Jackie slip her shorts and underwear over the curve of her ass, stepping off the side of the bed to drop them the rest of the way to the floor.

“Damn, V, you’re fit.”

“I’m a nomad,” V let Jackie admire her, “I’ve been on the road and active since I was born. None of this luxury city life. You’ve seen mine, let me see yours.”

Jackie shook his head, “oh no, ladies first.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Jackie sat up, moving back in the bed and to sit against the wall, “come, sit in my lap.”

It was a stretch to do it, Jackie’s large frame almost too wide to straddle. Jackie brought two of his fingers to her lips.

“Open for me.”

V complied immediately, her tongue brushing over the pads of his fingers as he watched her mouth with rapt focus.

“That’s it,” Jackie praised her and the growl of his voice had her aching, “nice and wet for me.”

V watched as he pulled his fingers from her lips, reaching between them to softly brush over her clit.

“ _Fuck_.”

The word came from both of them at the same time. V’s reaction to _finally_ having Jackie touching her, his reaction to finding her already soaking.

“You’re so wet,” Jackie’s voice was filled with wonder, “for me?”

“No,” V deadpanned breathlessly, “for Vik.”

“Fuck you,” Jackie chuckled, “you’re drenched, _mi amor_. I guess you do like me, huh?”

“Jackie, stop fuckin’ talking and make me cum.”

“Bossy,” Jackie chastised as he leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth at the same time he pressed one of his thick fingers inside of her.

“ _Shit_.”

“Yeah, see? You don’t need to be sassy. Jackie’s going to take care of you.”

He did; with gentle kisses and curled fingers, Jackie brought her steadily to the edge with no teasing. It was almost surprising, how quickly he would adapt to what she needed without her ever needing to ask. Like when they worked together, Jackie matched her, step by step.

V pulled him in for a kiss as he started to circle her clit with his thumb, it was the beginning of the end for her, and she didn’t want the neighbours hearing her desperate moans as he brought her over the edge.

“Jack,” V whispered against his mouth, “almost.”

“I know, come on, V. Let me hear you.”

V keened, her nails scratching over Jackie’s shoulder. Jackie moaned sympathetically, slowing the movement of his fingers and gently pulling his hand away before she was too sensitive.

V reached for him and he caught her wrist, “easy, you weren’t feeling well earlier.”

“Jackie,” V looked at him pointedly, “you’re going to cum tonight. You can pick my hand, my mouth, my pussy, I don’t care, but I have wanted to touch you for _four months_.”

“You’re sure?”

“What part of me cuming around your fingers a second ago makes it seem like I’m _not_ sure?”

Jackie let her wrist go, his expression slightly nervous but open, “hand. Let’s keep things fair.”

“Your choice,” V undid the button at the front of his boxers, slipping her hand into the fabric.

Jackie tensed as soon her hand made contact with his heated flesh, cursing under his breath in Spanish as she wrapped her hand around his cock to ease it from his boxers.

“Impressive, Jackie,” V winked at him as he glanced at her face to read her reaction, “glad you’re not compensating with all that gold and those muscles.”

Jackie watched her hand closely as she started to stroke him, “good?”

“I think I should be asking _you_ that.”

“ _Se siente bien,”_ Jackie leaned back, resting his back against the wall to get a better view.

“Fast? Slow?” V pinched his nipple with her free hand pulling a deep chuckle from his chest, “do you want me to draw it out?”

“Whatever you like, _hermosa_.”

V decided on a mid-ground, teasing him to the edge with purposeful strokes before switching to teasing and fleeting touches across his chest, down his arms, over his fingers. Jackie was patient, watching each of her touches with rapt interest, but never asking for anything different than what she gave.

V could hear the desperation creep into his moans, felt the way he tried to rock his hips up into her hand as she started to pump the head of his cock with a firm grip.

“ _Please_ ,” Jackie’s hands found her breasts again, “don’t make me wait again.”

V smiled reassuringly, increasing her speed just enough that he knew she wasn’t going to delay it any longer.

Jackie panted his release, spilling over his stomach and her hand with sharp breaths and a relieved groan.

“Why didn’t we do that months ago?”

“Don’t know, Jack, why didn’t we?”

“Oh no, you’re not blaming me,” Jackie kissed her cheek, “lemme go get cleaned up, I’ll be right back.”

V let Jackie up, reaching over the edge of the bed for her shirt to clean her hands while he disappeared into the bathroom. V stood with a stretch, hunting for her cigarettes on the coffee table.

“Smoking, _hermosa_?” Jackie tutted under his breath, “so unhealthy.”

“We live in Night City, _amado_. The air is just as dangerous as this smoke is,” V lit the cigarette with an arched eyebrow, watching how his eyes traveled over her still-nude form.

“What happens now?”

“What do you want to do?” V looked out the window, watching the cars drive by as she smoked, “one-off thing? Friends with benefits? Relationship?”

“I told you how I feel, V.”

“No, you told me that you thought you might like me more than just friends. That could just be lust that you needed to get out of your system. That doesn’t mean you want to get married and have kids.”

“I still said more than you,” Jackie stood beside her at the window, “you told me that you wanted me to kiss you. No mention of your feelings at all.”

“I’ve been falling for you since we picked up that stupid lizard,” V answered honestly, “Vik’s been threatening to tell you. He asked me out for lunch tomorrow, I think it’s an intervention.”

“I think it’s more likely that he’s going to tell you that I’m crazy about you,” Jackie reached for her, his hand on the small of her back, “because if he didn’t tell you, mama was going to.”

“Friends with benefits or relationship?”

“Lemme take you on a date, a real one. See how it goes.”

“Works for me.”

“First, sleep. Put out that coffin nail and come and cuddle.”

***

“You look like you’re feeling better.”

“So much better,” V agreed as she put her makeup on in the mirror, “guess getting off helped.”

“I should have started with that,” Jackie leaned in to kiss her temple, “what time are you meeting Vik?”

“Half an hour, why?”

“Do me a favor, don’t mention last night.”

V forced her face to calm, but felt the tension rocket through her core, “why?”

“I want to see what he tells you,” Jackie pulled his hair back into the sleek topknot, “if he tells you to tell me that you like me, or if he spills my feelings for you.”

“Yeah? Do you want a grand reveal that I came all around your fingers last night?”

Jackie blushed, “maybe not so direct.”

“What do you suggest?”

Jackie pulled one of the plain gold chains from around his neck, slipping it over her head and tucking it into her shirt, “Vik gave me that after one of my fights, he’ll know it’s mine. Just…pull it out…as he’s talking.”

“You going to be nearby to see?”

“Where are you going?”

“Tom’s.”

“Yeah, I’ll be around.”

“Preem,” V checked her reflection in the mirror, “guess it’s time for lunch with dad.”

“And tonight,” Jackie turned her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, “dinner with me?”

“Sounds like a date.”

***

“Hey, kiddo,” Vik stood from his stool, “ready to go?”

“Sure, we walking?”

“No point in driving,” Vik offered V his arm, ever the gentleman. V took his elbow with an affectionate squeeze, “surprised Jack isn’t with you.”

“Had to meet Mama Welles,” V let Vik guide her from the clinic, falling into step with him.

“He seems to be feeling better,” Vik commented, “not limping as much.”

“I’m glad I took him, even if I had to deal with dad to do it. I much prefer you as my adoptive father, for the record.”

“Guess it’s time for a heart to heart, kiddo,” Vik walked slowly, “what’s going on with you two?”

“We’re friends.”

“Just friends?”

“Viky, come on, you know it’s just friends.”

“Yeah, but _why?_ You’re clearly crazy about each other.”

“I’m a nomad, Vik. Jackie has Night City in his veins. He loves me as a friend, sure, but we’re not compatible as a couple.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Vik nodded in greeting to Tom, gesturing for V to take a seat, “you like him as more than friends, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s one-sided.”

“You sure?”

V had to fight to keep the smile from her face, “pretty sure.”

“Come on, let’s order lunch and we’ll talk about it.”

***

“Look,” Vik spoke over his cup of coffee while they waited for their lunch to arrive, “I told Jackie I was going to talk to you if he didn’t. That man is crazy about you, V. Crazy about you like I’ve never seen him crazy about anyone before.”

V fought to keep her eyes on Vik as she spotted Jackie leaning on the railing outside, “you think?”

“I know,” Vik shifted back in his seat as Tom set their plates down, “and I get that it’s not my place to insert myself in your relationship, but I think you’d be good together.”

“Me too,” V pulled the gold chain from under her shirt, running her thumb over the links as Jackie smiled outside.

“I mean, come on,” Vik picked up a fry and pointed it at her, “you two are always together, his mom _loves_ you, you finish each other's sentences.”

“Mmhmm,” V let Vik rant.

“Please, do your dad a favor, and…is that Jackie’s necklace?”

“Might be.”

“The necklace I gave him after his champion fight?”

“Looks like it.”

“You two are together, aren’t you? You’re fucking with me.”

V waved for Jackie to join them, shifting over in the booth for Jackie to sit beside her.

“ _Mi amor,_ ” Jackie greeted her warmly sliding into the seat and wrapping his arm over her shoulders, “how’s lunch?”

“Fine,” V kissed his cheek, “dad was just nagging me, you know. Telling me it’s about time that you and I made it official.”

“Yeah?”

“You fuckers,” Vik shook his head, “how long has this been going on?”

“About twelve hours.”

“And you decided to prank me, is that it?”

V grinned, “surprise?”

“Oh I’ve got a surprise,” Vik pulled his phone from his pocket, “hey Guadalupe, guess what I just saw.”

“Oh shit,” Jackie whispered, “mama.”

V laughed, “were you going to keep me secret?”

“No, of course not, but now—”

“You kids free for dinner tonight? Guadalupe wants you to come over.”

“Shit.”

“We’d love to,” V elbowed Jackie, “ask her what time.”

“You’re in for it, V. You have no idea,” Jackie winced, “she always questions every girl I date. She scares half of them off.”

“Jackie, she already knows me, what more can she ask?”

“Oh,” Jackie grabbed half of her sandwich from the plate, “true.”

“I’m not scared of your mama, Jackie. I’ll be just fine.”

“Hope so, _mi amor_ , because we’re going to be in this long term.”

V smiled against Jackie’s lips as he kissed her, when they looked up, Vik was watching them.

“Fuckin’ finally.”


End file.
